


The Bucket List

by MorbidObscurities



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Yoosung, Feelings Realization, Kissing, M/M, Might add more tags, matchmaker 707
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidObscurities/pseuds/MorbidObscurities
Summary: Seven gets a look at Zen's bucket list and sees it as an opportunity to make something happen between his two best friends(Sorry, that was a terrible summary; might change later)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was supposed to be a one shot, but it ended up being too long so I split it up into three chapters lol. 
> 
> By the way, I kind of messed around with the chronology in this fic, so let me know if it gets confusing.
> 
> As I said in my last fanfic, any feedback is welcomed as I'm still quite new to this.

_“Yoosung, why are you calling me at three in the morning? Don’t you have school?”_

_“Seveeennnn~!” I need to tell you a seeeeecret~”_

_Seven chuckled at how almost unintelligible Yoosung’s slurs were._

_“Yoosung, are you drunk?” like he needed to ask…_

_“Seveeenn~! Don’t laugh at meee~! This is a very… important… secret…” his voice slowed down with each word like he was falling asleep._

_“Er, Yoosung?” Seven asked, wondering if he was still there._

_“SEVEN! Seven!” Yoosung’s startled voice rang through Seven’s phone as if he woke up from an alarm clock. “I need to tell you a seeeecret~”_

_Seven almost burst out laughing, it was getting harder not to the longer he talked with him. “Yeah, I got that. What is it?” (If he says “secret” one more time…)_

_“Okay, I’ll tell you.” The blond paused and took a deep breath. “But you have to remember it’s a seeeecret…”_

_Seven facepalmed._

*

Zen tossed his duffle bag over his shoulder casually and sauntered over to the door of the bunker.

_‘Man, this place was hard to find.’_ He thought whilst knocking on the door. He hoped this would be worth it; there was no other place for him to stay.

No one answered the door. “Come on.” He mumbled, slightly agitated. He hugged his sides and jogged on the balls of his feet to keep warm in the winter air.

He knocked again.

_“Please say: “My dear, sweet, Elly, is the love of my life” in Arabic.”_ A robotic voice coming from a speaker above the door said.

“What?” Zen looked around, baffled. Did he come to the wrong place? No, that was definitely something Seven would say.

He banged on the door harder.

_“Please say: “My dear, sweet, Elly, is the love of my life” in Arabic.”_

Zen started kicking and hitting the cold, hard metal of the door. “SEVEN! OPEN THE DOOR!”

His fingers were a dark purple colour as they were transitioning from red to blue. His breath floated in front of him in short bursts. His jaw tight like a vice and threatening to chatter his teeth together. If he stayed out here any longer, he may get his first cold.

Luckily a saving grace (?) opened the door with a crescent moon grin. “Sorry it took me so long to get to the door, I had my headphones on so I couldn’t hear you. You weren’t out here for long were you?” he asked in a laid-back fashion, trying not to laugh at Zen’s angered face.

Zen was far too fuming to say anything to his “host” and gave him a stare of silent rage.

Seven ignored the look and carried on with his charade. “Oh, how rude of me, leaving you out there on the doorstep!” he gestured into the bunker. “Come in.”

“I’m not sure I want to now.” Replied Zen through gritted teeth.

“Oh, Zenny, please~!” Seven squealed in mock desperation. “I made the place all nice for youuuu~” He blinked in a pleading way and Zen rolled his eyes.

He lightly shook his head and chuckled. “Well, if you worked _that_ hard…” he sighed and followed Seven into the bunker, thankful to be out of the cold. “So, um, what’s with the door? I don’t think I know anyone who speaks Arabic.” Zen asked, chilblains stinging his fingers as he trailed behind Seven.

The hacker stopped and turned around. “Do they not teach it in school these days?” he tilted his head, mimicking confusion.

“I’m older than you!” Zen spluttered. Seven’s face didn’t change. Zen sighed. “Whatever, you probably just put it there to annoy me.”

Seven just laughed softly, leading his guest into the kitchen, letting him believe what he wanted to believe.

Once in the kitchen, Seven went over to the fridge. “Can I get you drink? I’ve got PhD Pepper.” He opened fridge to reveal several cans lining at least half the shelves.

Zen grimaced at the sight. He completely forgot about Seven’s unhealthy lifestyle; he made a mental note to go food shopping tomorrow if he was going to stay here for a while.

Seven noticed Zen’s look. “Or I could get you a glass of water?”

“Er, yeah, I’ll have a glass.” Zen said, trying not to be too disappointed that he didn’t bring any bottled water with him.

A mischievous glint sparkled in Seven’s eyes and smirked. “Sure, I’ll get you a _glass_.”

“Thanks. Oh, and thanks again for letting me stay here.” Zen said as he rummaged through his duffle bag that he put on the counter, facing away from Seven.

“No problem-o! 707, Defender of Justice, saves the handsome Prince Zen from a broken heater in his underground castle during the harsh winter nights!” the red-head yelled as if he were reading a young child a bedtime story.

Zen finally dug out a pocket-sized note pad and turned around to a grinning Seven. “Here you go!” he said naturally, handing Zen an empty glass. “One _glass_!” he announced cheerfully.

Zen looked confused.

“You said you wanted a _glass_.” Seven explained thrusting the glass into Zen’s hand.

“A glass of _water_!” he cried out frustrated. How on earth was he supposed to stay under the same roof as this madman?

“Ugh, some people are so hard to please!” Seven dramatically swooned and turned away, making no move to actually fill the glass up.

_‘Man! This guy!’_

Zen sighed, put his notepad on the counter and went over to the sink. Seven eyed it curiously and picked it up whilst Zen finished filling his up and turned around with a sip of the water. He spotted Seven across the room staring at the front cover.

“That’s my bucket list.” Zen said simply, gesturing to it with his drink.

“Oooooo~! May I take a look?!” Seven exclaimed way too excitedly.

“Go ahead, I have nothing to hide.” The white-haired mad responded coolly, flipping his hair out his eyes.

Flickering through the pages, Seven saw that some of these things had already been ticked off. He noticed that some of them were about Zen’s acting career like: _“Star in a leading role in a musical”_ or _“Be in a movie”_ , etc. But he also noticed some were a more romantic like: _“Be in a serious relationship for over a year”_ or _“Give someone a promise ring”_. There was one that stood out to Seven that made him giggle… and gave him an idea.

Zen’s brow furrowed. “What?”

“ _’Be someone’s first kiss’_?” He read out with a cheeky grin.

“Oh, yeah, forgot about that one.” He laughed nervously and lowered his head. “I know it might sound a bit weird, but I think it’s quite romantic. Most people don’t remember their—say—tenth kiss, but they always remember their first one.” Zen explained.

Seven was still grinning at the idea growing in his head. “I’m surprised you haven’t ticked this one off yet.”

Zen shrugged. “Well, I only thought of it recently and there aren’t many people around my age that haven’t been kissed already.”

Seven smirked. “I know someone.”

*

_Yoosung sighed. “It’s about Zen.” He slurred._

_Seven was intrigued. “What about Zen?”_

_“He’s pretty~” Yoosung sighed dreamily before giggling like a love-sick school girl._

_Seven knew had a feeling he knew what the blond was talking about, but he needed to make sure. He needed to hear him say it._

_He scoffed amusedly. “Everyone thinks that, Yoosung.”_

_“Nooooo! Seveeennnn! I think he’s_ hot _!” Yoosung whined frustratedly._

_Wanting to drag this out longer, Seven pressed on. “Yeah, a lot of people think he’s hot too.”_

_“Seveeeennnn! You’re not listening to meeeee!” Seven had to muffle his laughter with his hand, listening to the voice of an agitated and drunk Yoosung._

_“Okay, sorry, just elaborate a bit more.” Seven said._

_Yoosung sighed again. “I_ like _him a_ lot _.” He admitted, emphasizing “like” and “lot” to make a point._

_He actually said it! Seven’s mind whirled back to their interactions in the chatroom, all the times he’s seen that blushy face emoji whenever Zen called Yoosung “cute”. How could he have been so blind?!_

_After_ that _revelation, he decided to carry on teasing Yoosung. “Really? Well a-”_

_“I like how he cheers me up on a bad day; I like how he listens to my problems-”_

_“Er, Yoosung?” asked Seven, taken aback by Yoosung’s unexpected monologue._

_Yoosung didn’t appear to have heard him. “-and I like his eyes; and he’s so taaalllll, he could protect me from anything~” voice light and whimsical._

_“Oh, god! I’m cringing!” Seven buried his face in his hands whilst the blond continued his sappy spiel._

_“-and when he calls me “cute” or compares me to a puppy, I feel…” Yoosung paused and his voice got lower “tingly…” he let out a long laugh at that and Seven squirmed in his seat._

_“Whoa! I didn’t want to know_ that _much!” the cringe was getting too much for the hacker to handle. “Er, Yoosung, I think you should go to bed.” He tried to say casually._

_“Nooo! I have more to saaaay~! Like how I-”_

_“Nope!” Seven yelled, hanging up before he could hear any more of this nonsense._

_He sat there for a moment. What was he supposed to do with this information?_

*

“Yoosung?” Zen chuckled. “Very funny, Seven.” He said in a monotone voice.

“What? He really hasn’t been kissed!” Seven exclaimed.

“Yeah, I know _that_! He won’t shut up about it in the chatroom.”

“Exactly! So, just kiss him and tick it off!” Seven was getting excited, making Zen’s notepad dance with his hands to let out his energy.

“Man. This guy…” Zen muttered to himself and put the glass next to the sink. Yoousung? As if! Sure, he thinks there’s something cute about him, but not in _that_ way; more in a sort of golden retriever sort of way (if that makes any sense). Seven’s suggestion put an image in his head: Yoosung’s lidded eyes as Zen would put his hand under his chin to lift his head up; lowering his face onto those soft, pretty, untouched lips…

Zen scoffed at the thought and pushed it to the back of his mind. He shook his head lightly. “Need I remind you that Yoosung is a _guy_?”

Seven sighed. Why did he have to bring _that_ up? _‘I have to make this happen’_ he thought _‘this is too good’_. But how? He looked back at the list again. _‘That’s it! Matchmaker 707, at your service!’_

  “You never specified a gender.” He pointed out, grin making a reappearance.

“Yeah I did.” Zen argued. He was sure he specified it to be a girl. He stepped closer to examine the notepad Seven was holding out to him.

_“Be_ someone’s _first kiss”_

“What?” Zen breathed. He couldn’t remember writing that. If it weren’t for the fact that it was in his handwriting, he would have assumed Seven was playing another one of his jokes on him.

“Freudian slip much?” Seven said slyly.

Zen blushed in embarrassment and took the bucket list from the hacker’s hands.

“What’s the big deal? It’s just a mouth?” Seven’s tone grew lower and teasing. “A mouth connected to our sweet, innocent, little Yoosung~”

The vision of Yoosung Zen had earlier came back to the front of his head again, stronger. The feel of the skin on Yoosung’s jaw; the moan he would make in his mouth; the nervous but gentle movement of his lips.

The air around Zen was getting heavier. He looked down and took deep breaths. He shouldn’t be thinking about this.

“Hmm… well if you’re not going to kiss him, then maybe I could. Yes, I’m liking that idea the more I think about it…” a teasing voice snarked, dragging Zen out of his thoughts.

The actor snapped his head up. “No!” he blurted before he could stop himself

Knowing he had planted the seed, Seven smirked at the sight of the unusually flustered Zen.

“Er—well—why are we even talking about this?!” Zen spluttered. “Just show me where I can put my stuff!” he moved to get his bag whilst Seven made his way to the door that lead out of the kitchen.

“Right this way!” Seven said as if he were addressing a royal. Zen followed his gesture out of the room, scratching the back of his neck to hide the heat rising to his face.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly chatroom stuff so sorry if that annoys you, I didn't quite realize that when i was writing it. There wont be any in the next chapter though. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**_[6:30] New chatroom opened: I’m Alive!_ **

**_ -Yoosung has entered the chatroom- _ **

**_Yoosung: *Tired emoji*_ **

**_Yoosung: My head hurts… T_T_ **

**_ -ZEN has entered the chatroom- _ **

**_ZEN: YOOSUNG!_ **

**_ZEN: What happened?_ **

**_ZEN: You haven’t been in the chatroom all day_ **

**_Yoosung: Zen!_ **

**_Yoosung: I got drunk last night_ **

**_Yoosung: My head… T_T_ **

**_ZEN: Drunk?_ **

**_ZEN: Weren’t you supposed to go to school today?_ **

**_Yoosung: I had to tell my prof that I was ill_ **

**_ZEN: Why were you drunk anyway?_ **

**_Yoosung: One of my friends came to dorm with some beers and crying about this girl he broke up with_ **

**_Yoosung: I stayed with him and had some of the beer_ **

**_Yoosung: But then he got a phone call and left_ **

**_Yoosung: He left the rest of the beer and_ **

**_Yoosung: I DON’T REMEMBER MUCH ELSE!_ **

**_ZEN: Man…_ **

**_Yoosung: *Crying emoji*_ **

**_ -707 has entered the chatroom- _ **

**_ZEN: If you don’t remember much, then you must have had a lot…_ **

**_707: YOOSUNG!_ **

**_ZEN: But then again, you are a lightweight_ **

**_Yoosung: Seven T_T_ **

**_707: Are you ok?_ **

**_Yoosung: I just got up_ **

**_Yoosung: I’m dizzy…_ **

**_ZEN: Just take it easy, ok_ **

**_707: WAIT!_ **

**_707: Yoosung, you don’t remember much?_ **

**_707: Do you remember our phone call?_ **

**_Yoosung: Phone call?_ **

**_Yoosung: *Confused emoji*_ **

**_707: Yeah, you called me last night lol_ **

**_Yoosung: I don’t remember that!_ **

**_ZEN: What did he say?_ **

**_707: Oh…_ **

**_Yoosung: What?_ **

**_Yoosung: Did I say something weird?_ **

**_Yoosung: I’m sorry if I did_ **

**_Yoosung: Seven, say something!_ **

**_707: Zen, you’re here too!_ **

**_ZEN: Uh, yeah,_ **

**_ZEN: How could you not notice ME_ **

**_707: LOL_ **

**_707: Soz_ **

**_Yoosung: Seven, what did I say last night?_ **

**_707: Beep, beep_ **

**_707: Beep, beep_ **

**_707: Beep, beep_ **

**_Yoosung: SEVEN!_ **

**_707: That’s the HBC alarm!_ **

**_707: Gotta go!_ **

**_ -707 has left the chatroom- _ **

**_ZEN: That guy…_ **

**_Yoosung: Why won’t he tell me!_ **

**_ZEN: I’m sure it wasn’t something that bad_ **

**_ZEN: You probably just rambled about LOLOL for several minuets or something_ **

**_Yoosung: I hope so_ **

**_Yoosung: I’m so embarrassed right now_ **

**_Yoosung: I’m gonna go now_ **

**_ZEN: Cheer up, Yoosung_ **

**_Yoosung: Thanks Zen_ **

**_ZEN: No problem_ **

**_ZEN: I have to go too_ **

**_Yoosung: ok, let’s talk again soon_ **

**_ -Yoosung has left the chatroom- _ **

**_ZEN: Bye!_ **

**_ -ZEN has left the chatroom- _ **

*

Staying at Seven’s (or as Zen liked to call it: “Hell”) lead Zen into constant barrage of pranks, memes and awful puns. Not to mention Seven tormenting about Yoosung; he went as far as sticking pictures of him around the bunker and hacking into Zen’s phone to change the background images to one of Yoosung’s selfies. Of course Seven was never going to let this go!

Zen sighed as he got off the phone with the gas company saying that they would finally fix the heating the next day since the snow cleared up. He scoffed at the new screensaver Seven had put on his phone this time: a typical Yoosung selfie, but this time Seven edited a pair of puppy ears poking out of his head and a pink love heart drawn around his face.

The white-haired-man stared at the puppy Yoosung for a while. Admittedly, it was pretty cute with Yoosung’s bright smile and beautiful eyes…. The image came back again: Yoosung’s fluffy, blond hair tangled in his fingers; pulling the younger man closer as he attacked his lips. If he could be Yoosung’s first kiss then it would be like owning a part of him-

No!

Stop!

Zen opened the chatroom, hopefully that should take his mind off things.

**[8:45] New chatroom opened: Finally going home**

** -ZEN has entered the chatroom- **

**ZEN: They’re going to fix my heating tomorrow**

**ZEN: I can finally go home!**

**ZEN: *Happy emoji***

** -Yoosung has entered the chatroom- **

Zen’s heart jumped when Yoosung entered the chat. _‘What’s wrong with me?’_ he thought.

 

**Yoosung: Zen!**

**Yoosung: You ca go home!**

**Yoosung: *Celebration emoji***

**ZEN: Yeah, I don’t think I could stand staying with Seven much longer.**

**Yoosung: Lol what have you been putting up with?**

 

Obviously, Zen wasn’t going to tell Yoosung about Seven’s teasing, so he focused on something else.

 

**ZEN: Ugh, those stupid chips!**

**ZEN: They’re everywhere!**

**ZEN: *Fed up emoji***

**Yoosung: Lol**

**ZEN: Don’t laugh at me!**

**Yoosung: soz**

**ZEN: Just go play that game or something**

**Yoosung: I wasn’t just laughing at you, it’s just that Seven kept sending me pictures of you whilst you were staying there**

 

That bastard! Why was he friends with someone so annoying!

 

**Yoosung: You look good in them though**

 

 A picture of Zen in a towel and facing away from the camera appeared in the chatroom. Water drops running down his back, making his skin sparkle in the florescent lights if the bunker. Zen had to admit it was a good picture like most pictures of him, but—wait—when did Seven take pictures of him? When he came out the shower? Were there cameras all over the bunker or something? Zen looked around himself suddenly paranoid. He turned his head and almost screamed. Seven was standing behind the sofa looking over Zen’s shoulder at the chatroom on his phone.

“Dude! Don’t creep up on me like that!” Zen exclaimed, heart pounding.

Seven just smirked and pointed at the picture on the screen. “That’s his favourite. He told me.”

Zen jumped away from the hacker with flushed cheeks. Why was this a big deal to him? He’s used to being admired by other people, but there’s something about the way that _Yoosung_ would say something nice about his pictures. The thought of Yoosung looking at pictures of him made him feel…

No! Snap out of it!

“You might wanna answer him; you haven’t said anything in the chat for a while.” Seven said smugly. “Oh, and close your mouth, you don’t wanna catch flies.” He winked and walked away, leaving Zen to clumsily collect himself.

 He looked at his phone:

 

**Yoosung: Zen?**

**Yoosung: Zen, are you still there?**

**Yoosung: ZEN!**

** -707 has entered the chatroom- **

**ZEN: Sorry Yoosung, I’m back**

**707: Lol**

**707: Yoosung, there’s no point shouting at someone in a chatroom**

**Yoosung: hehe**

**Yoosung: Sorry**

 

_’_ _God! Why does he have to be so cute?!’_

 

**707: Sorry that Zen disappeared, Yoosung**

**707: I had to borrow him for a moment**

**Yoosung: Why? What were you guys doing?**

**ZEN: It was nothing Yoosung**

**Yoosung: No**

**Yoosung: Seriously**

**Yoosung: WHAT WERE YOU GUYS DOINF**

**ZEN: Whoa**

**ZEN: Yoosung,**

**ZEN: He was just being an idiot like ususal**

**Yoosung: Oh…**

**707: Lol**

**707: What was that all about?**

**Yoosung: My fingers slipped**

**707: Right…**

**707: Anyway,**

**707: Zen, you’re leaving me?**

**707: AFTER ALL WE’VE BEEN THROUGH?!!**

**ZEN: I’ve only stayed here for two days, that’s not even a week!**

**ZEN: And are we seriously gonna talk like this when you’re in the other room?**

**707: Uh, yeah?**

**707: This way Yoosung can be in the convo**

**ZEN: Why is it important that Yoosung be here?**

**Yoosung: Yeah…**

**707: So he can ask if he can help you move back into your place**

**Yoosung: Oh,**

**Yoosung: Good point!**

**ZEN: You don’t have to do that**

**ZEN: I can manage fine on my own**

**707: Zen, think about it:**

**707: You might have to clear out the fridge,**

**707: Restock the fridge,**

**ZEN: I can do that myself**

**707: Sort the laundry out,**

**ZEN: That’s only because you couldn’t be bothered to do mine!**

**707: Y’know, that sort of stuff!**

**Yoosung: I don’t know Seven…**

**707: YOOSUNGIMTRYINGTOHELPYOU**

**Yoosung: What?**

**707: Nothing!**

**ZEN: Seven, stop messing about!**

**707: Yoosung, just help Zen tomorrow**

**707: Trust me!**

**Yoosung: What’s going on?**

**Yoosung: *Confused emoji***

**ZEN: Just ignore him**

**707: NOOOO!**

**707: YOOSUNG!**

**707: YOU HAVE TO HELP ZEN!**

 

Does Seven really think that if Yoosung comes over to his then something will happen between them? Zen rolled his eyes. As if that will happen; Yoosung doesn’t even like guys! But then again, Zen thought he didn’t like guys either until he thought of that smile, that laugh, those lips….

He tilted his head up to the ceiling and closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel the tingles in his stomach this time. He imagined leaving small kisses on Yoosung’s jaw before sucking on his bottom lip. Sighing deeply, he opened his eyes and realized how heavy his breath and become and how hard his heart was beating. The beast didn’t usually come out this early, and (he’ll finally admit it) it was calling for Yoosung.

Zen looked over at his phone: Yoosung and Seven were still arguing in the chatroom. He shook his head lightly and left the chat without a word. He needed to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter will be up soon!
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think so far!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Chapter Title: Stupid Author Who Knows Nothing About Kissing Tries to Write a Kissing Scene.
> 
> Hey, I'm so sorry that this chapter took a while to come out, I've been so busy lately so I haven't had enough time to type it all up. Thank you so much for all the kudos I've been getting during the wait, I really appreciate it. 
> 
> So here is the last chapter! Try not to cringe too hard at the kissing bit lol.

When Zen woke up the next morning to a text from Yoosung, he almost fell off the sofa he was sleeping on when he saw the name on the screen.

 

**[10:41] Yoosung: Hey, I know you probably don’t need any help moving back in, but I’m free this afternoon if you need me** **😊**

If he _“needs”_ him?

No—Yoosung didn’t mean it _that_ way. Although, looking at it more… could it?

What was he talking about? Of course, he didn’t.

Zen tried to picture the evening: him and Yoosung going food shopping; helping with the laundry like a couple or something; the heating wouldn’t have kicked in yet so they would have to snuggle under a blanket—

Yes—Yoosung would cuddle up to his side, lips quivering, Zen would warm them up…

Zen’s lips tingled thinking about it. He unintentionally let out a small groan that made him jump out of his own imagination. He blinked as he was thrown back into reality.

He got up and went for a jog to clear his head, leaving the text from Yoosung to reply to later.

*

It gets to around twelve o’clock when Zen remembers the message again, only to find that it had already been replied to.

Goddamit! Why did he leave his phone unattended in the living room all morning?! He was glad he wouldn’t have to put up with anymore of Seven’s shit for much longer. Zen couldn’t believe the conversation “him” and Yoosung were having:

**[9:41] Yoosung: Hey, I know you probably don’t need any help moving back in, but I’m free this afternoon if you need me** **😊**

**[11:30] ZEN: Come over whenever you want, cutie ;)**

**[11:55] Yoosung: Omg Zen! I’m blushing…**

Blushing? No, Yoosung blushes at everything. So, was he blushing because he thought Zen was hitting on him? He should probably tell him that Seven sent that. But before he could get one letter in, Yoosung sent him another text.

 

**[11:56] Yoosung: I’ll be over around 4:00**

**[11:56] Yoosung: I’ll make kimchi if you want**

That is so cute. They really would look like a couple if he did that. Maybe when Yoosung was cooking he could go up behind him and kiss his neck…

But Yoosung doesn’t like him like that! Zen looked at Yoosung’s texts again and got an idea.

 

**[11:58] ZEN: Do whatever you want, cutie ;)**

He just wanted to see his reaction.

 

**[11:59] Yoosung: Z-Zen~**

**[11:59] Yoosung: Y-you’re making me feel funny~**

He stutters in his messages? Has he always done that? How could he have missed something so cute?!

Wait—if Yoosung knew he was flirting with him, did that mean that he was okay with it? Did that mean he liked him? Sure, Zen’s flirted with many girls before and he knew all the signs when they were interested, but this was a _guy_ —more importantly, this was _Yoosung_. Yoosung had little to no experience in this sort of thing.

Okay, one more test:

**[12:01] ZEN: Looking forward to seeing you ;)**

 

The reply came within seconds.

 

**[12:01] Yoosung: Ditto ;)**

Zen nearly threw his phone across the room. There was no doubt, he definitely flirted back.

Him and Yoosung…

“You okay, Zen?” a voice from over his shoulder asked, startling him again.

“DUDE! Stop doing that!”

Seven just snickered and came round to sit next to Zen on the sofa.

“Texting someone?” the teasing the came back.

“You mean _you_ were texting someone.” Zen shot back, deciding that that sounded better in his head.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Seven said nonchalantly.

Zen shook his head. “Whatever…”

“Anyway, just letting you know that I’m needed somewhere and won’t be back for the rest of the day. Basically, just leave whenever you want.” Seven said in his usual cheerful tone.

“Oh, okay, cool.” Zen responded slightly taken aback to actually have a normal conversation with this guy for once.

“Okay, see ya~” Seven blurted out as speedily got up and made his way out of the room.

“Wait, were are you going exactly?” Zen knew he wouldn’t get a proper answer, but it was worth one more try whist he was still here.

“Defender of Justice, 707, will defeat the evil corporation for trying to take away said justice!”

Zen laughed at Seven’s cartoon-superhero-narrator-voice and shook his head again. Guess he’ll never get a straight answer.

“Of course.” Zen played along.

Seven (literally) skipped out the room leaving Zen alone in the bunker.

*

Zen thanked and waved good-bye to the repair company and closed the door. He grabbed a blanket and snuggled up on the sofa, waiting for the heating to fully kick in. Pulling his phone out his pocket, he checked the time: 3:54pm. Six minutes until Yoosung gets here. Zen’s heart skipped as he grinned subconsciously. Before he could even turn the TV on, there was a knock on the door.

Zen’s eyes widened. He’s here! He threw the blanket off himself and shivered slightly. He quickly glanced at himself in the mirror as he made his way to the door; something he hadn’t done before.

Practically throwing the door open, he was met with heather eyes like a late evening sky.

“Er, hi.” Yoosung stuttered with a nervous smile.

Zen took a few seconds to take in the sight in front of him. Yoosung was wearing: a blue, knitted hat with a white pompom dangling off it; a light blue puffer coat; wrapped up nicely with a purple scarf with stars on it. Despite it being cold outside, his cheeks were dusted with a warm flushed pink.

Zen had never seen anything so adorable in his life.

He coughed to regain his composure, channelling his cool persona. “Hi, come in.”  Holding open the door for the younger man, he flashed him a killer smile as he walked pasted him into the apartment.

 Yoosung leaned against the wall next to the door and breathed out an exhausted sigh. “It’s freezing out there.” He commented, looking up at Zen through his lashes.

Zen’s breath got heavier as he soaked up the sight of Yoosung. “Sorry, it won’t be much warmer in here for a while. You might wanna keep your coat on.” He told him.

Yoosung chuckled. “I think I’ll be okay.” He took off his coat and scarf and slipped off his hat.

Zen laughed at Yoosungs hat hair. “You look like a lion.”

The blond laughed along with him and let Zen run his fingers through his hair to neaten it up. Their eyes locked. Zen’s other hand ran down Yoosung’s arm and took the coat and scarf from him—eyes still holding each other’s gaze.

Zen dropped his eyes to Yoosung’s neck where his pulse beating almost visibly. His hand in Yoosung’s hair froze and they both took a quiet moment to stare at each other. Zen gulped. Was this happening? The soft hair on Yoosung’s head became tangled in Zen’s fingers as he inched closer to the bond.

“Zen?…” Yoosung asked; the rest of the question silent and lost in s shaky breath.

 “Yoosung…” Zen answered and slotted their lips together.

Shivers went down both men’s spines once their lips touch which mad them pull back slightly to collect themselves. A hum escaped Zen as he rested his forehead against Yoosung’s, relishing in the memory of those lips.

“D-did that just…” a small voice squeaked as the question died on his tongue.

“Yeah…” Zen breathed out

The air felt thick round them even though they had barely kissed.

“C-can we…”

Zen hummed in response and locked their lips together again, moving them this time; encouraging Yoosung to move along with him. Everything about Yoosung was delicate to him at this point; it made him want to savour everything about him. Yoosung kissed back, slow and gentle; Zen wanted to speed up the pace a bit, but decided to let Yoosng set it as he was new to this.

The hand holding onto Yoosung’s coat dropped it to the floor and pushed the purple-eyed-man until his back hit the wall. A small moan escaped Zen which made Yoosung whimper; it only stirred Zen forward, ignoring the mental note to Yoosung decide the pace.

However, Yoosung seemed to like Zen taking control of the kiss and ran his hands up Zen’s toned abdomen to res on his chest. Zen got greedier under the other man’s touch and bit his bottom lip. Yoosung moan at the sting on his lip as Zen slipped his tongue into his mouth.  Possessiveness surged through Zen as he realized he was the first to hear those sounds—he could be the only one to ever hear them—he wanted that.

Yoosung’s head weakly tilted back against the wall to give Zen more access—no—giving _himself_ to him. Before it could be too much for both men to keep control of themselves, Zen pulled away for air.

Shallow breaths filled the room and Yoosung gathered all the strength he could muster to wrap his arms around the back of Zen’s neck to pull him into a hug. Zen responded by wrapping his arms around Yoosung’s waist. They stayed like that for a while in comfortable silence.

The silence broke with Yoosung’s breathy voice. “I’ve waited so long to do that.”

A smile formed on Zen’s face. “Really?”

“Yeah, I’ve liked you for a while now.” Yoosung mumbled before burying his head in Zen’s shoulder to hide his blush.

“I’ve just realized my feelings for you.” Zen whispered in his ear. Yoosung squirmed at the breath in his ear and Zen kissed down his neck. Sighing, Yoosung leaned his head against the wall again to allow Zen to bite and suck on the junction between his shoulder and his neck.

“You’re a good kisser by the way, cutie.” Zen mumbled against his skin.

“Z-Zen!” Yoosung whined, embarrassed.

Zen lightly chuckled and bit down onto Yoosung’s flesh. Yoosung’s knees went weak; only being held up by Zen and the wall. He let out a loud moan and bucked his hips against Zen.

The older man moaned against him and moved to his ear. “We should probably stop.” He panted.

“Yeah.” Yoosung breathed. As much as he wanted to continue this, he knew it could turn into something he wasn’t ready for yet.

Pulling away from Yoosung, Zen lead him to the sofa and picked up the remote. He turned to him “It’s much warmer in here now.” He winked.

A bright blush burned on Yoosung’s cheeks and he hid his face in his hands. “Zeeeennnn!” he whined again.

Zen laughed and held Yoosung to his chest where he stayed for the rest of the evening—well—until they remembered why Yoosung was supposed to be there in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought of this in the comments
> 
> I have the first draft of another ZenSung fic written up, so that one will be coming out soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I've written the first draft of this fic in my notebook, so chapter two will be up soon, it's just a matter of how much time I have to type it up for it to come out.


End file.
